A Schoolgirl's Help
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: Lily Potter was something of a genius. So when an opportunity to show off her knowledge comes, she can't pass it by. But then she starts to fancy Scorpius Malfoy.


"Malfoy!"

The voice of Rose Weasley rang through the common room.

"What have I done this time?" Scorpius groaned. Rose sauntered over, holding a huge pile of books.

"I won the bet. Here's my week's homework. And remember, passing grade of at least an E or you'll do another week's worth. That clear?"

"Crystal clear," he said weakly, looking at the pile of books.

"'K bye. Good luck." And with that Rose sashayed off with a wave of her fingers.

"What the...?" Scorpius read over a sheet of runes and then tossed it to the side, bewildered.

Beside him, a girl, with long, red hair, that he didn't even care to notice, stifled a laugh. And he noticed that.

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning around, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," she said, still smiling. "just it sounded like you were _confused _about _this._" She indicated the sheet with runes, which still lay, tossed aside, on the table.

"Well," Scorpius froze. Was he being made fun of? "It is?" She chuckled again.

"No it isn't. Look, all you have to do is translate it according to Rose's notes,' she explained, pointing at the assignment sheet. "and the runes are very easy, this must be practice."

"So, what does it say?" Scorpius asked, still speaking slowly. He was being out smarted by a little girl!

"A famous quote by John Lennon, a muggle musical artist. He said 'When I went to school they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment. I told them they didn't understand life,' what are you doing?"she said the quote fast to get to her question. Because Scorpius was scribbling it down.

"Just, you know, writing." He chuckled. "You don't write down new quotes you hear?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Now, then. Why were you _really_ writing it?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" she pressed.

"You're very pushy."

"I know, I've been told. Now why?"

"Okay, fine," Scorpius sighed. "I lost a bet."

"So?"

"That's why. Why I'm writing it." The girl blinked. "I thought you were smart?"

"I am."

"So why can't you solve this? Rose and I made a bet and I lost, the stakes were doing the other's homework for a week with an E or an O passing grade and if not, then they do another week's worth."

The girl snorted. "You think you can succeed?"

"Yeah!" Scorpius said, indignantly. "You think I can't?"

The girl snorted once again. (Scorpius had half a mind to tell her to shut up already.) "Let's just say this, you couldn't do the runes. So no."

"What's your name?"

"Lily Potter. And I know who you are," she said as Scorpius opened his mouth. "Mr. Perfect Prefect Malfoy," she added with a smirk, looking at his gleaming badge.

"So, Ms. Big Head, you think you could do this?" Scorpius asked, indicating the bile of books. Lily waved a hand.

"Yeah, easy-peasy."

"Well Ms. Easy-Peasy-"

"Choose one nickname for me."

"Ms. Big Head EP. _Anyway _here." Scorpius slid the books across the table to her.

"What?" Lily asked, her smile faltering.

"Since you think it's so 'easy-peasy', _you _can do all of it!" Scorpius gave a big grin to her, his perfect, white teeth shining.

"Um, I didn't mean that."

"But it's easy for you, hard for me. You can do it."

"Fine, but I'll fail them all. Another week's worth for you." Lily smirked and flipped her hair. "'Bye!" She got up and made to leave.

"Wait!" Scorpius shouted, then faltered as everyone looked at him. "I mean, wait," he repeated, much quieter now. "What if we do it together? Like you help me?" Lily grinned.

"Good idea. You're not as stupid as you look, Mr. Prefect."

* * *

"So you're not going to _teach _me the stuff, right?" were the first words out of Scorpius Malfoy's mouth when him and Lily met in the library to plow through Rose's homework.

"What, you think I'd just do all the work that you don't know, which is almost all of it?"

"Yes." Lily glared.

"It was a rhetorical question, idiot. Now then, let's start, shall we?" She pulled the pile of books Scorpius brought with him and picked up the sheet Rose wrote all the assignments on. "Let's do potions first. It's my best subject."

"Seems like would be. And I've only known you for a day," Scorpius stated. Lily positively glowed with pride.

"Thanks," she muttered after a few seconds, ears still pink. "Now, the essay should be one and a half feet on the Draught of Living Death..."

* * *

As time went on, Scorpius found himself involuntarily listening to what Lily said. And he_ learnt_ from it.

And every time they met that week, he felt something in him.

And the bad part was, he knew that feeling.

He was starting to fancy her.

It was bad.

He wanted to see her all the time, not just when they were working. At meals he would try to sit next to her, in the halls he would interact with her.

But he didn't think she fancied him as well.

And then one day- Lily started to avoid him.

Whenever she would see him, she would duck away.

Until he caught her.

"Lily, what happened?"

"What, what?" she asked, flustered.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I- I gotta go." And she ran away, leaving Scorpius heart-broken.

* * *

Albus smirked at Scorpius as he walked into the dorm.

"I know who you fancy," he said in a sing-song tone.

"Who?" Scorpius challenged. Nobody could possibly know.

"My little sister. I say go for it. She likes you. _Really _likes you." And with that, Albus walked out.

Scorpius couldn't believe his ears.

* * *

He caught her again before class.

"Let go!" she cried.

And then Scorpius kissed her.

* * *

_beater 2, tutshill tornados, write your otp (scoriliy) in a work-based problem, 1, 4_


End file.
